Making Things Right
by CreativelyNumb
Summary: Sara screws everything up...will she be able to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hint: Reviews make me update faster! So in other words, review, review, review! **

Sara Sidle sat alone in her bathtub tears streaming down her face. It had been almost a month since their "big fight" and Catherine still wasn't speaking to her. She reflected on the events of the past few months and this just made her sob harder. She had royally fucked things up and she knew it. She replayed the events of the past month and a bit in her head for what felt like the millionth time. She and Catherine had been getting closer. They had formed a friendship and had even become each others confidants. Sara knew she wanted more from Catherine but she was under the impression that they would never be more than friends. At least that's what she had thought until "that night."

Catherine had invited Sara out for a few drinks after work to unwind. One drink turned into three and three to five and five to, well, lost count. Soon they had found themselves back at Sara's apartment talking on the couch. Somewhere during the conversation, Catherine had leaned over and kissed her. Kissing led to touching, and the touching ended up leading to Sara and Catherine in bed together. The next morning, Sara had woken up to find her bed empty. In her eyes, Catherine had wanted nothing more than a one night stand, and she just happened to be the lucky choice that night. She had no idea the real reason why Catherine had left the way she did, and she didn't ask. First mistake.

Catherine made several attempts to talk to Sara, at work, after work, on the phone, every time Sara just said she was busy. She couldn't handle being rejected by the woman she cared for so much, so instead she ignored her, even though she could've sworn Catherine looked more and more upset each passing day.

And then, it happened. The big moment where Sara truly and completely fucked everything up.

It had been a long shift and Sara had been assigned to work with Catherine. This made ignoring her a whole lot harder. Catherine kept trying to talk and Sara just brushed her off. Finally they parted ways after work and Sara went to the place she always went after a particularly stressful shift; a gay bar off strip called Liquid Kitty. She knew everyone there and always felt comfortable. "Aww, Sar, what's up?" The bartender, and also her friend, Kristen had asked her. "I don't wanna get into it, just give me another shot please Kris." "Woman trouble?" She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and passed her the shot. "You could say that." She downed the shot in one gulp. "but I'm still not going to talk about it." "Another?" "Yeah." Before she knew it, Sara was quite trashed. So trashed in fact that she didn't notice the person in the corner that was quietly sipping a glass of wine and watching her. She still didn't notice even when this person noticeably tensed when a bubbly blonde whose name Sara still doesn't know came over and began making out with her. Sara took the blonde home with her that night hoping for a distraction from Catherine. Second mistake.

The next day at work Catherine cornered Sara in the locker room tears streaking her beautiful face with mascara. "So that's why you've been ignoring me this whole time!" She yelled at a very confused looking Sara Sidle. "What are you talking about Catherine?" She was quiet. Not sure what the hell was going on. "That blonde, at the bar? You looked pretty damn friendly with her Sidle. Is that what you do Sara? Use 'em and lose 'em? I can't believe I actually let myself fall for you! I can't believe I gave my body to you!" She was practically screaming now and Sara felt her heart break at the pain Catherine was expressing. "Cath…I…" "Don't even try to explain Sidle. I can't believe you! You're nothing but a user and I can't believe I let myself think differently!" She turned on her heel and ran out of the lab. Sara just looked after her in stunned silence. _Good job Sidle. Now she hates you…again. _Sara thought to herself as she packed her things and left the lab for the night.

She called Catherine's cell, no answer. Showed up at Catherine's house, she wouldn't answer the door, tried to talk to her at work, Catherine pretended she didn't exist, or worse, looked at her like one of Grissom's experiments and walked away. No matter how hard she tried, Sara just couldn't get anywhere with the blonde, so she finally decided to give up and give her space thinking maybe that might make her come around. _And now look where I am?_ She thought as she snapped back to reality in her now cold bathwater. "Fuck this shit! I need to talk to her, I need to fix this!" She said aloud as she jumped out of her bath, pulled the plug and towelled off. She had no idea what she was going to say or do that she hadn't already, but she just knew she had to find Catherine and at least try. This was one battle she wasn't willing to lie down and lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got a ton of hits on the last chapter but hardly any reviews! I really think there should be one review per hit. ReviewsFaster Updates!**

Chapter 2

Sara Sidle was speeding. She knew it. She had a lead foot as it was, but being upset always just made that worse. The drive to Catherine's should have taken a good half hour to forty-five minutes but Sara made it in under twenty. She was relieved to see Catherine's car in the driveway and a light on in an upstairs bedroom. Sara could just picture her propped up in bed with a book, wearing her adorable reading glasses that she thought made her look like a librarian._ Not any librarian I ever knew!_ she thought to herself smiling at the image. She wasn't sure how long she sat in her Tahoe for but she knew it was now or never.

She hopped out and walked up to the front porch. She hesitated a second before knocking. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say and she had a pretty good feeling Catherine was going to be beyond pissed when she opened the door. She knocked. It felt like an eternity Sara was standing there waiting. She was about to knock again when the door swung open. "What are you doing here Sara?" Catherine was wearing a tight spaghetti strap tank top and short pyjama shorts. If the reason for her visit wasn't what it was, Sara would have pounced her right there. Catherine's face was contorted with anger and it snapped Sara out of the brief fantasy she was having. "I-I-I thought we should talk." She stammered. "Yeah? Well, I think I made it quite clear I don't want to talk to you." She moved to slam the door and Sara stepped forward and blocked her. "Please Catherine, I want to explain. I've been a mess! Please hear me out." Her voice came out a lot more pitiful than it was supposed to. "Why should I? You used me Sara and I don't put up with that shit from anyone. Even you." Tears threatened to fall from Sara's eyes and her voice shook as she spoke. "I thought, well, I thought you had used me actually." Catherine looked like she was going to slap her but thought better of it. "You thought I did what! I cannot believe you Sidle. You come to my house in the middle of the fucking night, on my night off and say that?" _Oh shit. This is so not how this was supposed to go. _"Catherine, please just let me come in and explain! I know now I was wrong, but please, please hear me out! I know you're pissed, I don't blame you but …" Her voice trailed off as Catherine stepped inside and moved for Sara to come in. She still looked livid, but at least she was willing to listen.

Sara stepped inside and sat down on the couch as Catherine went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a beer from the fridge. She didn't bother to offer Sara one, and she couldn't say she was surprised. She had fucked up, she knew it and she definitely didn't expect Catherine to do anything nice for her. "So? I'm listening like you wanted. What is it you want to say that you think will change anything?" Sara thought for a second before she began talking. "Well, uh, look Cath I know I fucked up huge and I can't make you forgive me but, well, that morning when I woke up and found you gone I thought you had realized you made a huge mistake being with me and just took off…" Catherine's features seemed to soften a little bit. It wasn't much but it was a start. "…and I felt really rejected and hurt. I had been falling for you long before that night and feeling you, touching you, well, it made me fall harder, and then when I woke up and you were gone, I thought maybe in your mind it was a drunken mistake, and my heart broke." She took a deep breath and waited. After a painfully long silence, Catherine spoke and this time there was no anger in her voice. "Sara, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Lindsey had an early soccer game and I had forgotten, that is why I ran out. That's also why I kept trying to talk to you at the lab. I wanted to tell you that I had feelings for you and explain myself but you wouldn't let me. Then that night at the bar, I couldn't believe you would jump from me to some bar slut. It hurt Sara. Regardless of your reasoning it was a shitty thing to do." Now Catherine was crying. "Catherine, I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't bear to hear you reject me and that's what I thought you were going to do, so I ignored you and wouldn't let you have the chance. Then that night, I was seeking a distraction from the pain and that blonde took interest. That's it and I wish I had given you the chance to talk to me. If I had known I could've had a chance with the most beautiful and intelligent woman in Vegas I wouldn't have ever behaved that way." Sara put her head in her hands. She felt a hand rest lightly on her back. "I don't think I'm the most beautiful, intelligent woman in Vegas, but thanks all the same. But seriously Sara, why would you think I, of all people, would have just used you? Do you really think that little of me? Or do you think like everyone else does that because I'm an ex-stripper I must just fuck anything that comes on to me?" Sara's head shot up in a flash. "Oh my god Catherine no! I could never think that about you." "Then why?" "Because, everyone I've ever known has just used me and walked away. It's what I'm used to. I know it's cliché but in this case it's true; it's not you, it's me! It's my issues. God, I am so so sorry Catherine. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you see that I…" She paused tears flowing now. "Catherine, I'm in love with you. I know you can probably never forgive me for treating you the way I did, and I really don't deserve you, but do you think, maybe we could start over?" Catherine looked into Sara's eyes and sat quietly thinking. "I-I don't know Sara. I mean, I was falling for you. Hard. And you really hurt me. It's gonna take a lot for me to fully get over it. I have my own shit too you know. Look, all I can say is I'll try to get past this and be your friend. That's all I can do right now." Sara stood up slowly. " Well, I guess having you in my life as a friend is better than not having you there at all. But, uh, I'm gonna head back home and try to get some sleep I guess." Catherine walked her to the door. "Sara, know that I care a lot about you ok? It's just going to take me a while to fully get over this. All I can promise is to try." "And all I can promise, is to never stop loving you and to never stop trying to make it up to you." Sara descended the porch steps and got in her Tahoe. Catherine just watched her and gave a small wave as she pulled out of the driveway. She watched her until she was out of sight before heading back inside.

Catherine's mind was racing. She knew Sara was a wounded soul before this, but had never imagined just how much it affected her life and decisions she made. Could she really trust her? _What happens if I do forgive her and we move forward and something upsets her again? Would she stay and stick it out with me or run into the arms of the nearest woman to ease her mind? I can't go through that again. I overcame a drug addiction, got out of a unhealthy lifestyle, worked my ass off to get where I am and to raise my daughter, I've had enough bullshit! I don't need any more. Why then am I unable to stop thinking of her? Why do I wish she was still here on my couch? Why does my mind keep lingering on the feel of her lips on my skin? The taste of her…Oh god, what am I going to do? _Catherine let her mind run it's own course until she drifted into an uneasy, restless sleep. She dreamt of her and Sara together, then Sara in the arms of another woman and walking in on them, then Sara morphed into Eddie and started hitting her yelling "You always were a slut, you'll always be a slut! Just 'cause you quit dancing and doing blow don't mean you've changed Catherine! You'll always be good for nothing but a quick fucking lay." It was what Eddie always used to say to her when he'd been drinking all night , would come home reeking of women's perfume and she would confront him. She tossed and turned all night in a cold sweat, until it was time to head into work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long with an update guys, I've had the worst writer's block ever which is also why this chap is as short as it is. I'm working on it though I promise! **

**Thanks to: **

**My roomie David for helping with ideas when I had none, JessicaTheGreat for being so supportive, and Myx Nyx for just being all around awesome!**

**P.S. I'm still not seeing near as many reviews as I would like so if you read please REVIEW. Kthanks!**

Chapter 3

Sara decided it was best to leave Catherine to herself for awhile and let her think. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but she knew it was the only way her plan would work. She kept conversation light when they worked together on cases and didn't go out of her way to talk to Catherine in the locker or break room. After three weeks, Sara decided it was time to put what she called "Operation Make It Right" into action. Before shift on Monday, Sara went to a nearby flower shop and ordered a bouquet of flowers. She told the florist she wanted something unique but feminine. _Kind of like Catherine._ She thought to herself. She wrote out the card while the flowers were prepared. When she was finished she read it over to make sure it sounded just right.

_Catherine,_

_Your eyes mesmerize me, deep oceans of blue._

_Pulling me under like a whirlpool._

_Your lips, so soft and sweet like candy._

_Kissing you is all I wanna do._

_The glow of your skin, the feel of your touch,_

_Every time I think of it, I swear I'm floating on air._

_You don't gotta forgive me right now,_

_That's why there's more to this plan here. _

_Guess you're just gonna have to wait to find out though huh? _

_Love,_

_S_

She knew it was a cheesy poem, but she also knew it would bring a smile to Catherine's face. Once the flowers were finished and everything paid for, Sara headed in to the lab an hour and a half early so no one would see her, and placed the bouquet on Catherine's desk and left for the break room. She figured she'd read for a bit before everyone came in for shift, mainly so she could take her mind off of Catherine.

Catherine was the first person to make it in for shift so after putting her things away in the locker room, she decided to go to her office and see if there was any paperwork left to finish off. In a matter of seconds she noticed the beautiful flowers sitting right in the middle of her desk. There were orange calla lilies, purple snap dragons, yellow daffodils, and a few wisps of baby's breath. She hurried over and plucked out the card. After reading it, a few tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, but she just took a deep breath and choked them back. She left her office and went out in search of Sara.

Hearing the sound of high heels on the tile, Sara looked up from her book in time to see Catherine rounding the corner and heading towards her. She set her book down and waited.

"Hey Sara, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure, what's up Cath?"

"Can we talk in my office? 'Cause I know the rest of the team should be coming in any minute and I really don't feel like being interrupted."

Sara was nervous now. What if Catherine was going to say she was coming on too strong and that she still wanted her space and to leave her the hell alone?

"Uh, sure." She said getting up and silently following Catherine to her office. Catherine closed the door behind them and went over to sit at her desk before she began speaking.

"So, I'm assuming the flowers were from you?"

"Yeah, they are." Sara didn't make eye contact. She was far too nervous.

"Well, I wanted to tell you I loved them, and the card was really sweet, but I wanted to know why after three weeks of barely speaking to me outside of work related things, you suddenly decided to write me a love poem and buy me flowers?"

"I, uh, well, I figured you would need some time to just be alone with your thoughts and stuff so I waited a while before I uh, tried to…win you back." Sara looked so cute and nervous when she said this that Catherine almost burst out laughing, but thought better of it. She didn't want her to think she was making fun of her. So she decided to just smile instead.

"Ok, got ya now. Well, I do like flowers and poetry and I do appreciate you giving me my space, but I'm still not totally over what happened you know."

"I never expected you would be, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you Cath. I told you that that night at your house."

"I remember. So what else do you have planned?"

Just then Sara's pager went off. Grissom wanted her for assignments. She stood up and slowly walked towards the door. Just before leaving she turned and answered Catherine's question with a shrug and a wink.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I figured to make up for the short chapter, I'd post another right away. Hopefully the evil writer's block is gone now :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys always bring a smile to my face, which in turn makes me wanna update faster for you guys. :D**

Chapter 4

On the drive home from shift that night Catherine once again let her mind wander. _Ok, so she loves me, and damn it as hard as I try not to, I think I love her too, but does that really change what she did? Ok, she respected my space, and bought me flowers and actually took the time to write a poem. Eddie did that kinda shit when he screwed up too. Well, I never did get poetry and it was always the very next day and only to get me into bed but still…_A huge part of her wanted to forgive Sara there and then and she fought the urge to drive over to Sara's place and hold her, kiss her, tell her she loves her. She knew she couldn't do it. At least not yet. She needed her heart and her mind to be on the same page, and right now her heart was telling her to forgive and forget and possibly experience the best relationship of her life, but her mind was telling her the opposite.

Head: _She could hurt you and you know it. _

Heart: _Yes but if you take that chance, she might also be the best thing you've ever known. _

Head: _Okay, but she has already hurt you once. Eddie said he loved you too and look at everything he did. _

Heart: _Yes, but she's not Eddie! _

"I know she's not Eddie!" She yelled aloud pounding the steering wheel. She didn't know how long she had been parked for, but she was now just sitting in her car in the driveway of her house. "I need a drink." She muttered as she exited the car and walked the short distance to her front door. She spent the night sipping wine and trying to watch TV to take her mind off things. Ultimately, she decided she would wait and see what else Sara had in mind and hope that her mind would finally catch up with her heart.

Sara decided she would wait another week before she entered faze two of her plan. So at the end of the week she sat down in her apartment and began to write. She figured that maybe, if Catherine knew everything in her past she would understand a little more. So she poured her heart out pen to paper. She wrote about the abuse with her father. The fact that he used to sneak into her room and rape her. The fact that if she tried to fight, he would beat her. That her mother would just get drunk and ignore the situation and never once tried to help her. The tears flowed as she wrote. She had never been this open with anyone in her whole life, and it was both therapeutic and heart wrenching at the same time to remember everything she had gone through. No matter how hard it got, she didn't stop writing. _I need to do this for her. _She wiped her eyes again and continued on. She wrote about how her mother killed her father when she was 13 and how she grew up in the system. About verbally abusive foster parents that told her she would never become anything or make anything of herself, the constant string of bad relationships after that. Women who always made her feel like she was good for nothing except a lay. She went through 8 pieces of lined paper, front and back until she finally had everything out. At the end of the letter, she wrote;

_Catherine, I know you have your demons too. We all do. I just wanted you to know everything I have ever been through so that maybe you can understand me a little better. You're the first person I've ever told all of this to, but I feel it's important for you to know. As hard as it was to write this, it would be ten times harder to lose you because I didn't. Please believe me when I say I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. _

_I love you. Heart and Soul._

_S_

She took the letter with her to work the next day and once again placed it on Catherine's desk. She was about to walk out when she heard someone clear their throat. It was Catherine.

"Caught in the act." Sara turned and saw her leaning against the door frame grinning.

"Uh, hey Cath."

"I take it this is the next stage of your master plan?"

"Yeah, kinda." She tucked her hands in her pockets and shuffled her feet. Sara Sidle definitely is adorable when nervous.

"What is it?"

"It's just something. Look, Cath I'm going to go get ready for shift okay? I'll talk you later?" Catherine sensed something was up with Sara but decided she would know soon enough.

"Sure. See ya later then." She smiled as Sara walked away, before walking over and taking a seat at her desk. She looked down at the envelope with Sara's handwriting, opened it, and began to read. Tears once again welled up in Catherine's eyes as she read the horrors of Sara's past. She was shocked that all these things could happen to one person. She hadn't had the best life herself, but somehow, compared to Sara, her life just seemed like a big, giant, "Leave it to Beaver" episode. She wasn't sure at first why Sara had written this to her, until she read the end. She placed the letter gently back on the desk, took off her glasses, leant back in her chair and closed her eyes. She couldn't keep doing this to Sara. Sara wanted her so badly and she could see that this was hurting her. She didn't want to hurt Sara. Even if she herself was hurt. She felt like she was sitting in an ivory tower while the peasant girl is breaking her back working for her. She hated that feeling. She knew people sometimes saw her as a bitch, there was no denying that. She knew she had her moments where she played the 'tough-as-nails-smart-ass-csi-chick' a little too well. She also knew that that wasn't who she really was on the inside. Deep down she was a sensitive person, who often lets things cut her deeper than she'd like to admit. The team had seen that side a few times. Child cases. Those were the worst. Every time she worked one, Catherine would go home and hug her daughter and tell her she loved her. When Lindsey was younger, she even had her sleep beside her, just so she knew she was safe. She sighed and got up slowly. She knew what she needed to do. It was going to be hard, but it had to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter guys, hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Chelsee6 for being awesome! :D**

Chapter 5

Catherine walked briskly through the lab looking for Sara. She finally found her in the garage with half her body under a huge SUV. Catherine cleared her throat to announce her presence. Sara quickly slid herself out from under the vehicle.

"Hey Cath, What's up?"

"Can you spare a sec to talk?" _Damn she looks so sexy with her hair up like that covered in engine grease, tight white tank top…_Catherine was so lost in thought she missed Sara's answer and had to get her to repeat herself.

"I said, yeah sure."

"Can we talk in my office?"

"Sure, give me five minutes to change and I'll be right there." Catherine smiled back at her before turning to walk back to her office. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure what she was going to say when Sara got to her office so she was glad for the extra time to think. She was jolted from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, close the door." Sara did as she was told. If Catherine wanted the door closed, this was most likely not work related and if that was the case, it was probably about the letter. She sat down in the chair across from Catherine.

"I read the letter you wrote me." Yup, definitely about the letter. Sara gulped. She was nervous as hell and she hated it. She wanted this feeling to be over. She wanted Catherine to hurry up and forgive her so she could stop feeling like a kicked puppy every time she was in close proximity with the blonde. _But what if she never forgives me, then what? _Sara felt like crying but she knew she had to stay strong and let Catherine speak.

"Sara, I never knew you had gone through all of that, and…I'm sorry." She paused. "And you were right, it did help me to understand you better." Catherine sighed, searching for words, making Sara feel even more nervous. _Great, now she probably thinks I'm too fucked up to be with her. I knew that letter was a bad idea._

"I'm glad. It was hard for me to write."

"I know. Sara, you've been through so much pain already in your life and…I don't want to be the one who causes you more of it."

"What do you mean?"

"The flowers, the poem, the letter. I can't let you keep doing all this stuff for me Sara. I can see that this whole thing is hurting you so I want you to stop okay?" That was it. Catherine had rejected her. Without saying anything she got up and practically ran to get away. She didn't even hear Catherine call after her. Her head was pounding, tears were about to fall. _I will not cry at the lab! I will not cry at the lab!_ She repeated it like a mantra until she was safely in her car. Only then did she let the tears fall. She knew she was going to have some explaining to do as to why she had taken off mid-shift, but right now she didn't care. She put the key in the ignition and sped off towards her apartment, stopping only once. At a liquor store a short distance from her place. She bought a case of beer determined to drink away the pain.

Catherine stood at her office door in stunned silence. She stared down the hallway in the direction the brunette had gone. That wasn't at all what she wanted or how she was expecting that conversation to go. She realized her choice of words and what they must have implied to Sara. _Shit. I told her to stop doing things to make me forgive her. In her head she must've taken that as me saying 'don't bother, I never will' Shit, shit, shit! What do I do now? _She picked up her cell and dialled Sara's number. No answer. She tried one more time hoping Sara just hadn't heard it. No answer. She was definitely ignoring Catherine's calls.

"Shit!" She yelled aloud making a few lab techs stare at her. Embarassed, she retreated back into her office, sat for a second before making a decision. She grabbed her things and left the lab in the direction of Sara's apartment. To hell with the consequences, this was way more important right now.

Usually, the drive to Sara's should have taken fifteen minutes from the lab, but Catherine made it in under ten. She bolted from her car and ran into Sara's building. She didn't even bother waiting for an elevator and opted for the stairs instead. Six whole flights of them. By the time she reached Sara's door she was out of breath and panting. She banged on the door. No answer. She banged again and heard rustling from inside, but still no answer.

"Sara, please open the door! It's Catherine! We need to talk." More rustling but still no answer. "Please Sara! I never meant to hurt you! Please, open up!" She heard rustling a third time followed by Sara's voice through the door.

"You rejected me Catherine, I don't want to see you right now. Just go away."

"It's not what you think Sar. Please just fucking open the door!" She was pleading now and Sara sensed a hint of something in her voice that hadn't been there before. Hesitantly she opened the door. Before Sara had a chance to say anything, Catherine's lips were on hers. She stepped back into the apartment and Catherine took the opportunity to close the door, spinning a stunned Sara and pinning her against the back of the door. Sara matched Catherine's passion and began a struggle for dominance. Her tongue versus Catherine's. Catherine began exploring under Sara's shirt with her hands, running her nails along her soft skin, and strong muscles. Sara moaned into her mouth just before breaking the kiss and holding Catherine so they were arms length apart.

"Catherine, what the hell is going on?" She said a bit out of breath.

"You took off on me at the lab before I was done speaking. I wanted to finish our conversation."

"Then what the hell was that just now? If you are here to finish telling me that I'm too fucked up, and I messed up too huge and you can never forgive me, why did you get me riled up like that? Or are you just being a bitch on purpose?" Sara's words stung Catherine and she had to suppress her tears when she spoke.

"Is that what you think I am? A bitch?" Sara instantly regretted saying it when she heart the hurt in the blonde's voice.

"No. I'm just…I'm hurt, I'm confused, I'm angry, not even at you really, at myself. I could've had a good thing and I totally screwed it up." She was crying now. Catherine wrapped her arms around her neck and placed her forehead against Sara's.

"Baby, you didn't totally screw it up. That's what I wanted to tell you back at the lab." Sara lifted her head and stared down into the shorter woman's eyes.

"Wha-what?" She stammered.

"What you didn't let me say before you took off, was that I wanted you to stop doing those things because I wanted to give you, us, a chance. That you didn't have to keep trying to win me back, 'cause you already have me." Sara was silent, so she continued. "It meant so much to me that you told me everything you've been through, and when I realized how hard it was for you to do that, I figured out that even though it's hard for me, I can forgive you." Both women were crying now.

"You really mean that Cath? You still want me after this?"

"Yes. I do." Their lips crashed together again. Sara lifted Catherine up and carried her into her bedroom.

Sara placed Catherine down at the end of her bed never taking her lips off her except to remove Catherine's shirt and her own. Still kissing, Catherine pulled Sara down onto the bed with her. They fumbled with the rest of each other's clothing as they manoeuvred further up onto the bed. Sara slowly kissed her way to Catherine's neck and began gently nipping at her pulse point. She felt her nails lightly digging into her back as she nibbled and sucked. She trailed a line of kisses down Catherine's body and was pleased to hear her moan quietly in response. Still exploring her body with her mouth, she began tracing circles on the insides of Catherine's thighs.

"Oh god, Sara please!"

"Please what, baby?"

"I…want…you" That was all Sara needed to hear and she slowly entered her with two fingers. Catherine arched her back and moaned. Curling her fingers inside her, Sara slid down and began teasing Catherine's hot spot with her tongue.

"Oh god, I've missed the way you taste" she purred as she began pumping her fingers in and out before returning to licking and sucking.

"I've missed everything…you…do…to…me!" She inhaled sharply just as she came. "Oh, Sara! Oh god!" Sara climbed up to the top of the bed and kissed her lover's lips letting her taste herself on them before snuggling into her and resting her head on Catherine's chest.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too Sara."


End file.
